Arthur
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: There once was a little boy named Alfred, who was saved by a man named Arthur. After Arthur died, Alfred chased after his dreams and fell more in love with Arthur everyday. But what he didn't know, was that Arthur was always there with him. USUK two-shot
1. Arthur

Arthur

* * *

><p>The first and what should have been the last time that I met the man named Arthur I was sitting in a McDonalds when I was seven with my parents. I had always liked going to McDonalds, though the food was horrible for you. But for me, it was more about being with my family than the yummy Happy Meal and toy. Those things were just added to the awesomeness. And even though Dad would always order too much food and then complain at the cost, and Mom would always snap at him I still had fond memories.<p>

I remember looking at Arthur once, before it happened. He looked scraggily, far too skinny, and had been wearing too many layers in the summer. All of those things had caused my mom to mutter the word "homeless man" under her breath and say how he should be "polluting" a homeless shelter and not a restaurant as we had walked in.

People always say fast food would kill you. However it wasn't the food that killed fifteen of the twenty-six people in the Mickey D's that day. It had been a crazy Realtor depressed over the housing market, who had open fired at the restaurant before shooting himself in the head.

I had almost died, I saw the man raise the gun towards me, but before he could do anything that homeless man that my mom had ridiculed had thrown himself over me, protecting me from the bullets, but giving up his own life.

As the police arrived, all I did was cry and beg the man not to die. I was so terrified for him, but he on the other hand looked so calm and accepting of death. The green eyes were so vibrant and gentle that I couldn't believe it. But somehow they looked so sad…so very very sad.

"Wh…What's your name?" The homeless man asked me…quieter than a whisper as I squeezed his hand. He had a strange accent, British; I recognized it from the Harry Potter movies.

"Alfred. I'm Alfred F. Jones." I somehow managed to sob out. The man gently stroked my hair with a bloodstained hand, so much more tender than my own father had ever been.

"Alfred…what a good name…it's very nice to meet you, love…very nice. My name is…Arthur." And the homeless man named Arthur, smiled at me. Then his body stiffened and I watched his vibrant eyes grow dull.

His name had taken his last breath away from him.

There was a huge story about it. All of the news channels and newspapers were telling the story of a hero, a hobo named Arthur, who saved a little boy and died bravely. No one could find his family, or any of his belongings, or any record that he had even existed besides his body. It was as if he was a leaf, blown here by the wind.

They buried him in the town's cemetery, with a tombstone that read, _Arthur_, _A__Hero__That__Tragedy__Took,__But__Whom__We__Shall__Never__Forget._ And almost the whole entire town came out for the funeral. People thanked him for what he did, people cried, and the tombstone was almost buried under flowers and candles. For the people who had lost someone, this anonymous hero was a beacon of light and hope.

And I just remember standing at the tombstone of the man who had saved me, and wishing I could meet him one more time. I wanted to tell him thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all, my life. I wanted to meet him and to hold his hand, and to hug him. To let him know how much good he had done.

I wanted to be a hero, just like him.

And so I grew up with those thoughts in mind, and didn't know of the magic that was being spun outside of my door.

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

Twelve Years Later

"Hey Al, how's your paper coming along?" Gilbert Weilschmidt asked me as I took a sip from my coffee mug and stared at the screen of my laptop.

"On page thirteen." I muttered under my breath before scratching my head, "These last two pages aren't coming easy."

"Lucky, I'm only on page three." Gilbert said with a laugh. I chuckled under my breath as my cousin Matt smacked him hard.

"Isn't that paper due in two days?" Matt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well yeah." Gilbert said nervously.

"You get your ass to our dorm room and get moving on the paper!" Matt said pointing out the door of the small café. Gilbert mumbled something in hushed German before he stomped out. Matt and I sat in silence before I closed my own laptop.

"I've been working on this for about forty eight hours already. I think I'm gonna take a break." I sighed before putting the laptop back into my backpack.

"At least you're almost done."

"Yeah, thank god for that." I said stretching and getting up, "So dude, want to go hit the gym?"

"Sorry Al, I've got a lecture I got to go to in thirty minutes." Matt said, getting up himself. We did our regular top-secret handshake, before I smacked his back.

"Aight dude. Catch ya on the flip side." I said before waving and walking down the street in the opposite direction of him, and texted Kiku to tell him that I was heading back.

Most of my classes were in the mornings, as I always liked to get my things done as quick as possible, which left me with enough time to do whatever homework and shit I wanted to in the afternoon. As a hopeful med student, I was taking plenty of rigorous courses and defiantly needed the time to do all of that. No crazy parties and what not for me. Not that I minded or anything, I wasn't too keen on getting drunk in my everyday life.

As I was walking, I began to wonder what method I should do to get to my dorm. I could walk, and since it was a nice day I wouldn't mind that, but it was a good fifty-minute walk and that was waaaay too much for my fatass to handle. I could catch a trolley back at the next trolley stop, but those were always way too crowded. My last option was taking the subway. I always did like the subway, though sometimes it smelt like homeless people.

So I began to walk to the subway station, along with the many other people and students at World Union University. Though I stopped by the door and began to dig my pass out of my backpack.

That was when my cell phone vibrated.

For a moment I frowned and took it out, maybe it was Matt texting me to tell me I forgot something. But that thought was immediately expelled when I saw the number.

432836

What the hell kind of telephone number was that? Was it one of those Verizon bastards texting me about some sort of stupid upgrade or something again? With a sigh I opened up my phone, expecting something about a new cellphone that I didn't have enough money to buy because I was a broke college student.

However that was not what I got.

_Do__ not __take__ the__ subway._

A simple message. But the warning made my stomach sink.

I immediately began to glare at the cellphone. Maybe it was one of those sicko stalker girls that followed me around sometimes. I knew for a fact that none of my friends used proper English when they were texting, so it couldn't have been one of them texting from another phone. I took a quick look around, looking for someone who might've been watching me, before punching back my answer.

_who__ the __hell __is __this?_

I sent it and stomped back to the card swipe and walked through and began to make my way across the station to the stair, when suddenly my phone vibrated again. I opened it to see the same number as before.

_Do __not __take __the __subway_.

I gritted my teeth and quickly typed back my answer.

_ill __do __whatev__ i __want._

I made it down the stairs and watched the train approach, feeling the wind whip my hair off my skin. The other passengers got off of the train, and I began to reach for the door.

My cellphone buzzed once again and I opened it.

_Please._

My blood went cold. I immediately began to walk away from the subway, feeling my steps becoming faster and faster until I was out of the subways at a full on sprint. I was running as fast as I could, away from the subway station, trying to outrun whoever was watching me. As soon as I was far enough away, I collapsed on a bench to the trolley car that would hopefully take me back to my dorm room. I stared at my cellphone, and at those messages before taking a deep breath and typing in a final response.

_who __is__ this?_

I waited for a response as more and more people began to mill about the trolley stop. Seconds slipped into minutes, and I finally gave up. Whoever it was, apparently wasn't going to answer me, or was just simply appeased at the fact that I had taken their warning. I just sighed as the trolley pulled up. I guess it was just going to take me longer getting back to the dorm than I wanted to for a well-deserved nap. I had certainly had too much excitement for one day.

About twenty minutes later, I got off the trolley and made my way up the stairs, before my roommate Kiku tackled me to the ground. I yelped, Kiku never hugged. And he certainly wasn't a touchy feely person.

"Thank God you're alright!" He gasped, hugging me so tight that I was sure that I was about to have a couple of my ribs broken.

"Ow! Kiku! Can't breathe! What's going on?" I shouted dislodging myself from his embrace. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Didn't you hear? About thirty minutes ago the northbound subway train crashed into the eastbound one, the one that we always take to get back to the dorm!" He explained.

I felt all of the blood drain out of my body.

"I-It crashed? You aren't shitting me? It…it…" I whispered, feeling my stomach lurch. I immediately scrambled for the dorm room and dive-bombed into the bathroom and began to throw up whatever was in my stomach. Kiku stood by the door, looking concerned.

"Alfred-san…is something wrong?" Kiku asked. However I was far too occupied with staring at my cellphone.

"Someone texted me, Kiku. Someone texted me right before I was going to get on the train and told me not too." I said between gasps. Kiku looked confused.

"Let me see your phone." Kiku said, and I dug it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He flipped through the history before he frowned, "There are no messages like that on your phone."

"What? But-" I started to protest, snatching my phone away, only to see that Kiku was right. There were no messages like that. My last received message was from Kiku, when he had replied to my message telling him that I was coming home.

"Are you sure you are not imagining it?" Kiku said, tipping his head to the side. I shook my head. I typed in the number that had texted me, 432836, and sent them an exclamation point or something stupid like that.

Almost immediately I got a text from Verizon, telling me that the number didn't exist.

My hands were shaking.

What on Earth was going on?

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

That night I sat on a bench outside, in my sweatpants and sweatshirt, staring up at the moon. Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the week because of the subway crash, and the fact that forty-seven students who had been in this university had died. Thankfully, all of my friends were safe but…

If it hadn't been for the mystery person who had texted, it would've ended up being forty-eighth student.

I shivered at the thought before lifting my cellphone up, to block the radiant moonlight. My phone was an Envy Three, one of those ones with the older keypads on the top, and one of the newer ones if you flipped it. But right now I was entranced by the groups of letters under the numbers.

432836

GHI, DEF, ABC, TUV, DEF, MNO

It was a puzzle. It was a word puzzle. I thought to myself with a smile. And immediately began picking out the letters to form words.

Gebteo, Idatem, Hfaven-

I blinked at my realization.

H…E…A…V…E…N. Heaven? A text from Heaven?

I began to chuckle to myself.

"Well, what do you know? A text from Heaven. Maybe my guardian angel was doing his job today." I said with a big smile.

That smile dropped off my face as soon as my cellphone started buzzing again. I looked on the screen to see it was another text, from that number. I quickly opened up my phone.

_Why __thank__ you,__ love. __It__'__s __all __in __a __day__'__s __work._

I stared...and stared…and stared a little more. I finally typed in the response I had been sending this whole time.

_WHO __IS __THIS?_

The answer came back immediately.

_Arthur._

I immediately chucked my phone as far away from me as I could. I stood up and began to turn around, desperately looking for the person in the shadows.

"Who's there? I know you're there! I don't know how the hell you know about me and my past, but just cut the shit!" I shouted wildly into the darkness. I finally gritted my teeth and glared at the ground, not caring how I might have looked to any passerby.

I wanted to become a doctor, so I could save people and be of assistance to others in my life. I wanted…I wanted to make Arthur proud, wherever he was. I wanted to show him that saving my life wasn't for nothing. I wanted to be a hero for him, because I loved him so desperately that it was possibly borderline obsession. So for someone to be playing such an awful joke on tore my heart out and shredded it into a million tiny pieces. It wasn't funny to make fun of a dead person…or me like this.

That thought stopped as soon as I felt warm hands slide up underneath my glasses, and being held over my eyes. I immediately stiffened as the person bent down and whispered,

"Guess who?" That voice…that voice that I knew from my dreams…my memories… that soft, accented voice filled with warmth.

I screwed my eyes close, and held my breath, to scared that anything I might do would break this illusion. I felt those warm, gentle hands move from my eyes, to trace the curve of my shoulders, to finally wrap around my waist and hug me.

"Ah, my love. How good it is to see you up close after all of these years. You have grown up so wonderfully haven't you?" His voice laughed, the sound reminiscent of bells, birdsong, and everything wonderful in this world. I felt my knees go weak as he buried his head into the place between my shoulder blades.

"A-A-A-A..." I tried to say, but I was far too overcome with emotion. This had to be a dream. But even if it was, I didn't want to wake up.

I felt his arms loosen and disappear, though my heart ached at the loss. But soon enough, I felt those hands cup my cheeks.

"Alfred, love, won't you look at me?" He asked me, and I swear I could hear the smile in his voice. "I won't disappear if you look at me."

I finally opened my eyes.

And there he was.

He was literally glowing in the moonlight, wearing a white toga that was only connected on one shoulder and fell to mid thigh. His skin was porcelain white, and his hair the color of sunlight, while his eyes were as vibrant green as ever, but instead of looking as sad as they had in the past, they were filled with warmth and love. But those weren't the most shocking features. The most surprising thing about it was the large expanse of snow-white wings, and the golden halo floating above his head.

I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Arthur…" I whispered, reaching out for him. He accepted my embrace and I pulled him, as close to me as humanly possible, though I was careful of his wings.

"Ah, Alfred. How glad I am to see you once more." He chuckled into my shoulder.

"I'm so happy…I'm so happy to see you!" I sobbed. I felt him stand on his tippy toes to kiss away my tears.

"Now no more crying over me, lad. You've done quite enough of that in the past twelve years." Arthur said trying to sound more annoyed than he was.

"But…it was my fault you died. If I hadn't-"

"Now listen to me, Alfred Franklin Jones. I did what I did because I wanted to save you. In my life, as Arthur Ignatius Kirkland there was nothing but darkness and addiction. I was a street rat, going to be sent to a certain afterlife in hell. So after I died and when I saw you, Alfred, you looked so innocent, and happy. So much so that I couldn't bear to let you die. I stole away to the mortal world and protected you. I honestly couldn't have been happier, Alfred." Arthur reassured me.

"Kirkland… you're last name is…er…was Kirkland?"

"Why, yes. Yes it was. A long, long time ago."

"The police couldn't find out who you were."

"I wasn't too surprised at that. I'm not a human. Now Alfred, I must tell you something very important, so listen to me." Arthur said tapping my nose with his finger.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"You have a dream, don't you?"

"Yes! I'm going to become a doctor." I explained, and Arthur smiled.

"Oh yes, I know. You must follow that dream, Alfred. Do not let others try to get you to do things you don't wish to do. Stay on the path that you've chosen, and you shall live the best life you can live." Arthur said with a smile, and I suddenly saw that he was becoming translucent. I grabbed his shoulders, desperately.

"No! You can't leave yet! I have so many things to tell you!" I gasped.

"I can't stay in the in-between place any longer, Alfred. I've done my duty and protected you…and now I can finally go to heaven." Arthur told me with another one of those smiles before looking up at the stars dreamily.

"What do you mean? Aren't you already an angel?"

"Angels are people trapped in the in-between place. If we do two great deeds we can finally go to heaven." Arthur explained.

"But there's still so much that I have to tell you!" I shouted, watching in horror as his wings began to dissolve. Tears were freely streaming down my face.

"Go ahead, Alfred. I don't have much longer."

"I love you, Arthur! I've been in love with you ever since you saved me! I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you!" I told him, feeling those tears sliding down my face again. Arthur looked startled, before he continued to smile. Even as he began to cry as well.

"Thank you, Alfred. I love you too. I've always loved you, and always will love you." Arthur said. I gently cupped his face, and pressed our lips together. He tasted like sunshine, melted smiles and laughter, of things that shouldn't have flavor. I pulled away, and watched as he began to float up, and slip out of my grasp.

"I'll find you again, Arthur! I swear! I'll find you!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Find me soon, Alfred." Arthur said though it could've just been a whisper in the wind.

And then, I was all alone, staring up at the stars, at heaven.

To the place were Arthur Kirkland had disappeared.

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

Many Years Later

Arthur Ignatius Kirkland had lived in Victorian era London and had died after he had killed himself by jumping off a bridge, after he failed at protecting his brother Peter Kirkland from death at the hands of a murderer. Peter Kirkland apparently had had blue eyes and blonde hair, much like my own. Maybe that's why, even in the afterlife, Arthur had been attracted to me and why he had spent his two great deeds saving my life.

I pondered over those things as I was pretending to look over my files from my latest patient. My thoughts often traveled back to the past, when I was bored. My train of thought was soon disturbed by one of my nurses who came knocking on my door.

"Dr. Jones, the newest doctor has just arrived. Would you like to meet him?" My nurse, Hilary asked me. I got up from my desk and brushed my hands on my lab coat.

"Of course. Just show me where he's at." I said with a big smile that made Hilary grin. I walked with her down the hall, only to see the group of doctors I worked with milling around the new guy. But it wasn't the fact that the other doctors seemed genuinely happy to talk to the new guy, or how the nurses were gossiping over him, or that the new guy turned to me quickly as I approached that made my heart leap up into my throat.

It was his eyebrows…his hair…his vibrant green eyes that twinkled with knowledge and mischief.

"Why, 'ello _Dr_. Jones. It's very nice too see you again. I'm Dr. Kirkland." Arthur said with a smile.

"Wait, Al, do you know him?" One of the other doctors asked confused, however I was too busy throwing myself at Arthur and crushing him into an embrace that made him gasp.

"Arthur! Oh, Arthur!" I cried before kissing him right there, not caring how many others could see. I felt him return the embrace, and the kiss.

Maybe in life, there were things that were simply meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>TT~TT Awwww, I hope everyone enjoyed that one shot! I might make it a two-shot if enough people want it. I was supposed to be working on my latest chapter of The Meaning Of Eternity…but the plot bunnies were out to get me. So… <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review/Fav/PM me to let me know you care! **

**Thanks again! ~OMGitsgreen**


	2. Alfred

Alfred

* * *

><p>I hate the word "fate".<p>

Birth and death, encounters and partings, success and failure, fortune and misfortune…

If everything is already set in stone by fate, then why are we even born?

There are those that are born to the wealthy, those born to beautiful mothers and gentle words, and then there are those born to poverty, war, and harshness. If this is all caused by fate, then God must be incredibly unfair and cruel.

Because ever since that day, because if fate existed, then it caused me to never have a future. The only thing I knew was that I was to never amount to anything.

Maybe it wasn't fair to say that about God, as he had given me a second chance. He had let me back on Earth to attempt to become a better person and to get to heaven. However I was naturally jaded. Why should I try to waste my time and get to heaven when I obviously didn't deserve to be there? I just wanted to be chucked into hell, recycled, and get the pain over with…in the same sort of way that a human would rip off a bandage quickly to avoid prolonging the pain. However the big man upstairs is a sneaky bastard, and so without ever really doing anything to deserve it, I was given a second chance.

I had been wandering the Earth for quite a long time when that day occurred. As an almost-angel (I could never quite figure out what exactly I was), I didn't need food (though I ate to fill the void in my stomach), sleep (though I rested my eyes because they got tired), or even to be visible (though I stayed visible often because I got bored otherwise). I was simply a leaf of a ragged piece of paper, blown every which way by the will of the wind.

That day I had found myself in a small town called Terraville. The June weather would've been unbearable hot if I could feel it, though I did get the pricking of unpleasant heat, mugginess, and sweat when an unsuspecting human walked through me. To try to avoid that, I quietly slipped into a McDonald and ordered a milkshake with a five-dollar bill I had found on the ground before sitting at a table.

It was just another day. Another day in the endless stream of days I subjected to. However I was in the middle of sipping at that milkshake when suddenly a family walked in. There was nothing miraculous or wonderful about this family. The father was slumped down and his mouth twisted into a constant grimace, and the mother was fanning herself with a piece of paper and wearing a business suit that would've been nice if on a woman two sizes smaller.

However it was neither of them that held my interest, it was the small boy who was hanging onto his mother's purse.

He was looking around the McDonalds smiling widely. Blonde hair seemed to catch the light just right and shimmer like gold, his wide, expressive blue eyes that seemed to take in everything around him with the wonder of the most innocent of children. Children, to me, were the brightest part of this world that had been laid to ruins. And they could almost always see me, whether I was invisible or not.

This particular child looked at me almost immediately and smiled at me, a wide gapped-tooth smile that made my heart melt. That hair, those eyes, so much like my darling brother Peter. I smiled back gently, before the mother yanked the boy away whispering something in his ear before yanking him away to the register.

Scowling I turned back to my drink and popped the straw into my mouth-

And that was when all hell broke loose. A man walked in, gun raised, gunshot rang out, bullets lodged in walls and people, red splashing everywhere. And the worst part of it was, the fact that he was raising his gun towards that child. The child with golden-blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky. A child that could become a doctor or a lawyer or even the president. How could someone let a human do that to another?

How could I…?

I didn't even realize that I was moving until I grabbed the small boy and shielded him from the bullets. Normally it wouldn't hurt, I had been shot, stabbed, strangled….but right then I felt something-

Pain. Dizzying pain. The first raw sensation I had felt since I had come back to Earth. It ripped through all of my nonexistent nerves like a wild fire, and caused me to gasp out. It was strange, it was almost as if all of my numbness was spilling out of me, onto the floor, and a bright, warm light was bubbling up from the inside. This was the exact opposite of what I was supposed to feel; I knew that on a mental level. But deep in my soul I knew what was happening.

My First Great Deed. After so long I had finally done it.

I lay there, feeling lighter and lighter by the moment. Suddenly the shaking of small hands broke me from my reverie. I looked up to see that little boy bending over me, tears streaming down his pudgy face.

"No…no, please don't die. Don't die, Mister!" The boy cried clutching onto my hand, allowing me to savor the sensation of warmth against my skin. I gently squeezed that tiny hand within my own.

"Wh…what's your name?" I rasped, wishing to know the name of my savior. Yes, I wasn't truly his savior, he was mine. The one who had finally set me free from these earthly shackles.

"Alfred. I'm Alfred F. Jones." The boy managed to choke out between his sobs. In an attempt to comfort him somehow I gently reached up and stroked his soft, almost down fluff hair.

"Alfred…what a good name…it's very nice to meet you, love…very nice. My name is…Arthur." I had barely managed to get my name out of my mouth when suddenly light flooded my vision and I floated upwards, more, more…more-

And then I was gone.

Being an actual angel was much different then being in that in-between place. From my cloud looking down on Earth I could basically see everything, and keep track of everyone. From what the others told me we were supposed to be using this power to keep on the look out for things that could become our Second Great Deed. However, I had made it a pastime to keep track of a single person.

The little boy I had saved, and who had saved me.

My Alfred.

I watched as that tiny boy grew, his limbs lengthened and his hair grew far more unruly. His smiles grew wider, and he became more and more radiant as time went on. He was kind and chivalrous to everyone, but of course I knew that sometimes, when he was alone, he would cry for me. It was a silly, possibly selfish thing for him to do, but I just drew as close as I could to him and gave him kisses he couldn't feel and whisper sweet nothings in his ears that he could never hear.

To love and to be loved was such a curious thing. It was painful to never be able to reach across that gap, but whenever he looked in my direction, whenever my name left his lips during a hushed prayer, I felt a kind of joy that was impossible to describe.

And to me, it was so much more important to watch over him than to reach heaven.

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

It was just another sort of slow day, one that wouldn't have been special if not for what would occur in a few moments. All day Alfred had been working diligently, leaving me nothing really to do besides watch his long tanned fingers dance across a keyboard. Of course, I was easily amused and loved every moment I could spend with Alfred, so without much complaint I watched as Alfred continued to plug along on his paper before taking a sip of his coffee. Black, with two sugars. That information caused me to frown. Alfred always drank that when he was overtired instead of loading it up with cream and Splenda as he usually did.

"Love, you should go back and get some sleep. You've been working for a day straight, and it's not good to pull all-nighters." I told him gently, as he took another gulp of coffee. To my constant disappointment he didn't hear me, and he turned to talk to his friends.

That was when I suddenly got a call on my heavenly pager.

It was the damn frog.

I picked it up with a sigh as Alfred's cousin Matt shooed his German friend out of the café.

"What do you want Francis? I'm on duty." I muttered tapping my foot against the floor as someone walked through me.

"Arthur, mon ami, we might need your help. There's going to be a big subway crash at 12:13 today. If you're near there just make sure that nothing gets too complicated." The French angel said, "I'm sending you the list of souls that need to be collected."

"Fine, fine." I said before snapping the phone like pager down. That was my other duty, to bring the souls of the dead to Heaven's gate so they could be judged. Almost immediately after the phone call, my pager rang and came up with a list of people. About 107, though a few of them were bound to fade out due to missing the subway or something like that. I scanned down the list before suddenly stopping and taking in a deep breath.

_Name: Jones, Alfred Frederick_

_Age: 19_

_Occupation: Student_

_Death time: 12:14_

_Cause: Blunt trauma and blood loss_

_Alfred_. No no no no no!

My mind was reeling, as Alfred got up to say goodbye to his cousin and friends. Alfred couldn't die, he couldn't! He still had so much left to accomplish, so much left to give to the world. I wouldn't let it happen, I couldn't let it happen! If Alfred died and I did nothing to stop it I wouldn't be able to continue on anymore.

But I was battling fate. People…even the good, the honest, the ones that deserved so much better than just being killed before their time, their lives were all subjected to fate. And there was nothing we could really do to stop it.

Unless I intervened, unless I battled fate and went against God, then Alfred would be a goner.

I bite my lip as I followed Alfred down the street, racking my brain for some way to save him. I needed to do something, and I needed to do it fast. I watched helplessly as Alfred slung his backpack more firmly on his back and began to near the subway station, his key chains glinting in the spring sun.

Suddenly my pager felt so much heavier in my pocket.

My pager.

I took it out and stared at it, a crazy idea forming in my brain.

My pager could receive messages from heaven even though I was on Earth, and it was modeled to look like a cellphone. And I knew Francis sometimes messaged women on Earth with unsavory messages, why couldn't I text Alfred and warn him away? I did already know his number and I wouldn't be physically breaking the barrier, and therefore I wouldn't have broken any of the rules lay down upon us.

I quickly wrote the first thing that came to mind and sent it to his phone.

_Do not take the subway._

I stood there clutching my pager so tightly that I was afraid it might break as I watched Alfred dig through his backpack for his subway pass. Terror had begun to seep through every essence of my body. It didn't work. Oh God, he was going to-

And that was when his phone rang.

Alfred took it out, confusing clouding his blue eyes as he read my number across the top of his phone. He flipped open the phone and read the message, before turning completely pale and looking around. His face contorted into annoyance as he punched back his own answer.

_who the hell is this?_

Butterflies fluttered through my stomach. Though Alfred was angry and almost about to die, I still got a strange satisfaction from having contact with him. However he broke through my euphoric trance and wiped the dopey grin off of my face as he continued through the card swipe. I took a deep breath and resent the message.

As soon as he got it this time he gritted his teeth typed back angrily.

_ill do whatev i want._

"Now is not the time to be stubborn you little git! I'm trying to save your life!" I snapped in annoyance though continued to watch as he continued forward to the subway, almost at a sprint now. I sprinted after him, feeling as if tears were going to slip down my face as I checked the time.

It was 12:10. If I couldn't convince him, he only had four minutes left to live.

I only had one more shot. I had to convince him to stop!

"Please! Please please please let this work!" I cried out, typing in one last word before I tripped over my own feet and fell down face first.

_Please._

He stopped, causing me to almost run into him. He looked down at him phone, at my message, before taking one step back, and then another one, and then another one. Until he was running out of the subway station, away from where I was sitting. I watched as the subway doors closed and it went speeding down the railing.

I sat there letting relief wash over me, only getting one sentence out before I was summoned back to heaven.

"Thank goodness."

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

"Well, Arthur. It looks like you're in a bit of trouble." The Gatekeeper said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know." I answered back calmly with a sigh.

"I suppose you would already know that. You did come in contact with your precious little boy with complete knowledge of what you were doing." He said tapping his foot on the cloud underneath.

"Yes."

"Alright well then…" The Gatekeeper said raising his hand. Despite my best efforts I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited for that strike to come down, for me to sink into the deepest pits of hell. But of course I would never regret it, for if Alfred's heart would beat just one more time I would sacrifice my entire existence a million times over. That was the strength of my love, a love that defied any logic and would give my soul salvation even if there was none to have.

But no hit came, and instead,

"Congratulations!" A collection of many voices rang together. I opened my eyes in surprise only to see all of my colleagues smiling as confetti was tossed and kazoos were blown.

My first reaction: Punching Francis in the face.

"Ai ai ai!" Francis yelled as he squirmed on the ground.

"What the bloody hell! I don't need to be fooled! Just go on and send me to hell and be a man about it!" I snapped at the Gatekeeper, who began to chuckle at my antics.

"You did it, Arthur. You completed your Second Great Deed and you're off to heaven." The Gatekeeper said, motioning to the Golden Gate of Heaven.

I stared at him for a few moments before looking back at all of the faces of the friends I had made, and then finally looking over at the ledge where I had spent countless days watching my beloved.

"I think I have one more thing I need to do."

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

"Oh, so that's what happened." Alfred said, propping his head onto his arm and looking at me intently from the opposite side of the bed. I, on the other hand, gently traced the patterns of veins under his skin on his other arm.

"I suppose."

"It's nice to know that you were always there…and you know what, sometimes I think that I could almost feel you. At night, you know, when I was really tired. Sometimes I just felt like I wasn't alone, but not in the scary holy-cow-someone's-gonna-kill-me way. But in the comforting, you're-there-for-me way." Alfred explained with a laugh, his blue eyes twinkling in the morning light, and his gold hair shimmering just like I remembered.

"I was always there for you. Always. Sometimes I just couldn't leave, I wanted to spend every moment with you." I mumbled, and felt Alfred reach out and pull me closer to him.

"How did you get back here?"

"It took a bit of convincing, but I managed." I chuckled, before Alfred sealed my lips over with a gentle kiss.

"You know what, Arthur? I love fate. Birth and death, encounters and partings, success and failure, fortune and misfortune… because it's already set in stone, it just means that everything has a purpose. And just because God may present us with trials it just makes everything worth so much more in the end." Alfred said with another one of those laughs in response I just squeezed his hand a bit tighter and closed my eyes.

Together we had a whole future open to us, because our love, our hearts, they would always be together.

And fate would always be with us.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M NOT DEAD! :D YAY!<strong>

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed this two shot! The first part was taken from a show that inspired this fanfic called Mawaru Penguidrum! It's a great, freaky, disconcerning, and wonderful show that I would highly suggest!**

**Anyways, I hope you all had a lovely holiday. Until next time, Green out! **

**~OMGitsgreen **


End file.
